Difficult to choose
by TenderAngel96
Summary: A group of young people face difficulties, jealousy and challenges that mess their lives up. They are heading to the "biggest" game of the year but a town of wax awaits them.Will they stick together despite the "hitches" and keep their friendship as it is?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of wax and its original characters. I'm just play with them. This storyline is not specific yet but I have something in mind. I tried to make a good start. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

1974

"You are being such a good boy. Would you like some more cereal sweetheart? Here you go" An old woman said to her young son. She walked by his side and put some more cereal in his bowl. Suddenly her husband got in the kitchen with their other son who was screaming and kicking uncontrollably.

"He's really being a monster again today. Trudy goddamn it help me" The man said furious.

"Oh, can't you be more careful?" The woman said to her husband who had just brought her mould down.

"I'm doing the best I can. He's out of control"

"Sit still. Stop it!" She started to get really angry.

"Oh, why can't you be more like your brother?" She told and that made the boy crazier.

"Be quiet. Shut up!" She finally said. The boy scratched her hand causing it to bleed. Without second thought she slapped him in the face.

PRESENT DAY

" There's a place in Tribeca for three thousand" Paige pointed at a newspaper eating a French fry. Carly looked at her with a depressed expression.

"That's too expensive. The money I saved up won't cover two months rent . I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in class until graduation.

"Carly, don't even think about not going"

"I'm not" Carly said determined .

"Good. Because you know how proud I am of you" I said getting into their conversation and smiling at Carly. My name is Sabina. I'm Carly's best friend and I have known her since junior high. She knows me better than anyone else and I love her as a sister. We decided to follow Blake to that game because he begged us. It was also a good chance to have fun and relax a bit. That was going to be a very long weekend. And of course not in a good way. Our group kept secrets and disruptions and it was difficult for all of us to communicate. We were all so same but also so different. We had different lives and personalities and sometimes very intense reactions. Paige was probably pregnant from Blake and she didn't know how to tell him. Carly was going to move to New York and she expected from Wade to follow her. Nick was supposed to be the badass but he wasn't. I knew he only wanted to play it cool but in reality he had a great soul that he hide very well. Dalton was the sweet "clown" of the group who took our problems away with his jokes but he was not a moron. He was trying to hide his huge love for Carly who was tugged with Wade. Wade was confused and not ready to move. And I, myself, I was the only one who was single. No boyfriend, no love, no butterflies in my stomach. I was enjoying being a college girl and having fun with my crazy friends.

"Aha, it's only an internship" Carly answered.

"At Instyle magazine" Paige added.

"Or would you rather stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever?" I teased her.

"No Sabina, thanks"

"Yeah, of course" I said looking away.

"She is kind of weird" Paige whispered to Carly, but I could hear what she was saying.

"No, not at all. She is fine" I heard Carly saying but I didn't talk.

"How are you so sure?" Paige insisted but I kept ignoring her.

"She has no boyfriend, no pregnancy and no moving" Carly said and I noiselessly laughed at her smart comment.

"Whatever you say" Paige finally answered with a small grin. I turned and I saw Wade coming. That man was so tall that I had to lift my head quit high to face his pretty eyes.

"Hey babe" Wade said and kissed her cheek.

"Hi" Carly simply said.

"Sorry, there were two rednecks in the bathroom.

"Really?" Carly said surprised.

"There's no rednecks in New York" Paige said teasing them.

"No. There's not. Wade answered a little annoyed .

"There are rednecks everywhere. Don't listen to her" I smiled at him and he did the same.

"I'm gonna go see what Blake's doing. He seems to like that car more than me nowadays" She said and left us behind.

Now that we have a second… And I'm not trying to make this a big deal. You know I want to have a good time on our trip this weekend. But why on earth did your brother have to come with us?" You said your parents weren't gonna post his bail anymore" Wade started and I felt sorry that he thought like that about Nick. Nick was a great guy but he was misunderstood.

"They didn't. Blake did. He invited him" Carly apologized."I guess he makes him feel more badass, I don't know"

"Good. Blake invited your brother . Sabina came with us, Nick carried his little girlfriend, Stacy, with him and even Dalton brought Maribel with him" Wade complained as he always did.

"Wade you become worse than Nick. We know them, we are in the same college. They seem very cool. Dalton happens to have a girlfriend and Stacy is able to control Nick.

"Yeah, maybe" Wade finally said.

"I'm sorry Wade I thought you enjoyed our company" I said to him a little pissed.

"No it's not like that, I'm sorry Sabina, I smiled at him and I left the table.

"Blake?" Paige asked her boyfriend who was having little fun by listening to music and playing with his GPS.

"Blake" She tried again but she received no answer.

"Fine" She turned to leave.

"Baby come back here. You know it ain't like that. I was messing with the GPS and I saw a shortcut. I think it'll save us an hour. So we can spend more time" Those two were extremely mushy sometimes.

"Oh my god Dalton why the hell did you have to bring that camera with you?" I asked him boringly.

"Come on, relax, we'll have many great moments. I have to film them all.

"I want them all!" I teased him and he punched my arm a bit.

"I'm serious!" He said with a stubborn look on his cute face.

"Yeah sure"

"Sabina don't be like that" He begged me and I could not resist him.

"Alright" I finally answer and I felt his hand on my arm.

"Come on, let's go have some fun" He said and dragged me where Paige and Blake were. He turned his camera on and he approached them.

"How are you doing? Hello!" He said laughing at them.

"Dalton put that camera down" Blake ordered him.

"God" Paige added.

"You guys are lame. I'm out of here. Come on Sabina. See you squabs" He told me and I followed him. We sat up with Carly and Wade when we saw Nick coming out, Stacy following him.

"What's up crow man?" He said to a beggar holding his beer in his hand. Stacy looked at him with a sad expression. He took a large gulp and he said to the miserable man to get a job. He finally sat with us and Wade tried tried to break the ice.

"So, what do you think, guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" I looked at Dalton and he did the same. Carly lowered her head and Nick answered him as if he was drunk.

"Yeah" Dalton turned his camera on again.

"Dalton, please don't film me" Carly said.

"What? I'm not filming now" He lied.

"But the red light is on" She said.

"Put the camera down. She doesn't like having people up in her face. She falls under pressure" Nick said looking at her insistently.

"You got something to say to me, Nick?" Carly asked angrily.

"No, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?"

"Guys please" I finally said and Nicked stopped it and kissed Stacy tenderly on her forehead then he took her in his arms still staring at Carly.

"You guys are… oh let's get out of here" Dalton said nodding at me and he went to stand up.

"Where the hell is Maribel, Dalton? Shouldn't you have known?" I asked grinning at him cutely.

"You are right. She should have already been there"

"My god is she still in the bathroom or…" I sighed worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll go check it" Dalton said and he went to find her. After a while he and Maribel came out. I noticed that Maribel was quite pale.

"Maribel, are you okay?" I asked her and nodded smiling at me.

"Ok let's go then" Dalton said and we headed to our cars.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long time since my last update. Anyway I finally decided to write…hope you like it =) =-)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Baby you a little pale, do you know?" Dalton said to his short and runty girlfriend.

"Dalt, that's ok. I'm fine" She said and she gave him a kiss to his cheek.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Wade asked noticing that we were too many to fit in only two cars.

"That's right but don't worry, as you can see I brought my car so we are going to be fine" I answered.

"Ok. So let's see…Dalton, Maribel, Nick, Stacy you come with me" I said but I was interrupted by Wade. "That's not necessary…some of them can come with us" Wade tried to be generous.

"No way dude, I will enter your car as an "I" and I will get out as an "S" " Dalton laughed and I looked at him laughing, too.

"Sorry Wade but he is right! " I laughed louder and it did the others to laugh too, except Wade who had a look like "I feel like an asshole now". After that we got in our cars and started our route. Blake was in front of Wade and me was the last one. I didn't even know where we were going, so that was the more appropriate to do. I saw from the mirror the two couples kissing and after an hour of driving and silence I sighed.

"Sabi, don't you feel alone right now? Want me to find you a boyfr…" Dalton teased me.

"Shut up Dalton" I said not letting him to finish his sentence.

"Don't be like that, Sabi I love you" He tried again with a goofy and at the same time sad expression.

"I love you too boy, but if you keep talking me like that Mary will be mad"

"He doesn't change" I heard her saying a little bit annoyed. Maribel has been dating Dalton for about three months but, to be honest I don't get on well with her. It's not that she showed me anything but she was jealous of him sometimes while she didn't seem to like him a lot.

"Maribel gimme a kiss" Dalton said but suddenly his girlfriend pushed him away and asked me to stop the car. "Pull over. Please pull over, I need to get out!" I goggled my eyes and stopped my vehicle.

"What the hell happened? Come on I was just kidding…" Dalton cried and she burst out of the car and threw up. "Oh god…" I heard Nick burble.

"Dalt…Oh my…" I thought for a moment.

"Is she pregnant?" Stacy asked.

"No, no please do not say this, how could she?" Dalton said and hurried to get out of the car. His stupid question made me burst. "I have an idea asshole" I said looking at him.

"Maribel please, are you okay? It' s not what I'm thinking, huh? I mean we are not dating for a long time…" "Dalton please, I'm not sure ok?" She said a little pissed. I sighed loudly when I noticed that I had lost the others. "Oh shit!" I said desperately.

"We've lost them?" Nick said lying his head on the back seat.

"I think we have"

"We will find them. Just go on" Dalton went to enter the car.

"No, she is not well. We have to go back!" I shouted a bit.

"But Sabina they will be looking for us" he retorted.

"Just shut up!" Nick shouted. "Nick! We have not time for this! Please!" I retorted.

"Look. We are following them. If she keeps feeling sick we are going back ok?"

"Alright but…" Dalton started with a confused expression.

"Buy what? We have to go now otherwise we will lose the others" I said and I started the engine not waiting for an answer. Dalton and his obviously pregnant girlfriend got in the car as I tried adjust my eyes in the dark to see where the others were. "Ok we are fucked up now!" I almost shouted when I realized I couldn't see the cars. "Go on. Don't worry we will find them" Nick whispered and I barely understood what he had said. "Whatever you say" I answered not really wanting to talk anymore. I was driving in silence for a few minutes when I suddenly crashed into a corpse of a deer that was lying in the middle of the road. "Shit!" I shouted with my eyes wide open. I could hear the girls' loud screams as the boys tried to see what had happened. "Women and driving" Nick cursed under his breath. "Shut up asshole, don't you see what's in front of me!" I said while I was trying to catch my breath. The boys took out of got out of the car and so did I.

"What the hell is this?" Dalton asked not believing what he was seeing. Nick folded his arms an then scratched his head. "Well, I guess it's a piece of shit. What I don't understand is why the others didn't fell on this"

"You are damn right Nick" I said thinking that it couldn't be in the middle of the road before and Blake hadn't collided with it first.

"Something is going on" Dalton murmured.

"This is starting to freak me out" Stacy said as she walked out of the car heading towards Nick and hugging him tightly. He happily approved her hug and touched her hair to ensure her that we would be fine.

"You know what , I think we should go back. I told you from the beginning that we have to go back. Maybe this is a sigh.

"Don't be silly babe, I'll drive for you "Nick told me.

"No, no…" I started but he had already tried the car. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He yelled as I approached my car to see what happened. "What is it now?"

"It's not starting"

"Of course, maybe it stuck, try again"

"Look there must be a problem"

"How could be I didn't crashed it that hard"

"You know it's not the newest car in the world" Dalton laughed at Nick's comment as I looked at my dad's old-fashioned and overused car "Don't laugh…what…what are you laughing at Mr. septic-Tank-Man!" I said angrily. "That was not kind" He said with a fake angry expression on his pretty face but I could say that he did his best to keep himself of laughing harder.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Maribel asked sitting at the back seat of my "not so modern car" as the others used to call it, and looking at the almost deserted area around her.

"I really don't know guys. I don't know where the fuck we are going so I cannot take that risk. I was following the others and now I've lost them. And last but not least, my car broke down".

"Is there a gas station around this place? We should look around here a bit and maybe we will find a mechanic" Nick suggested. "Sorry guys I should have just let you go with Wade's car. His car is a mess but surely better than mine"

"Don't be silly, there was no way to go with them" Dalton said and approached me. He took my hand to encourage me. "You were just generous"

"I took you with me and now look what happened".

"Sabina that's not your fault, but we have to find something to do" Nick said and he was right.

"Yeah, Blake and the others must be looking for us" Dalton added.

"What about walking?"

"Dalt are you crazy? It's freezing and we don't even know where we are going" I told him.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I…" I started, when I heard my phone ringing.

"I have" I showed them my cell phone. We were all so damn stupid that we didn't think to call them to come and get us.

"_Hey, what's up? Where are you?"_ I heard Carly's voice. She was slightly worried.

"Hey, honey, you are not going to believe what happened. I crashed with a dead deer and we are in the middle of the road waiting like idiots. I didn't even think to call ya" I explained.

"_Don't worry, we are coming to get you stay right there… oh, and we are going to camp out for tonight. It's getting late. We wake up early tomorrow. That's what Blake told us"_

"Alright… and Carly…sorry and thanks"

"_Ha-ha, no problem sweetie, bye" _She hung up and I was really relieved. "Carly and Wade are coming to pick us up" Nick sighed and Dalton did the same. Their faces were priceless.

"Guys, don't be like that, you see Wade is not so bad" I said thinking that was very kind of Wade to return for us.

"What about your car sweetie?" Dalton asked.

"Ah, you are damn right Dalt, my dad is going to kill me"

"Look, what about going with them and then looking for someone to fix it?" Dalton suggested. I could say he really cared about me.

"We are camping out tonight. Carly told me that we are leaving tomorrow for the game and there is no way I'm leaving my car for that long" I protested.

"There must be a town near the campsite" Nick added. "We passed a sign with that wax museum, remember?"

"Nick you are a genius!" I said and I run to him giving him a kiss to his cheek.

"That was great dude!" Dalton said and we waited impatiently for Carly and Wade to come. Everything was going to be fine…or was it?

* * *

Review please :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything except my own characters :)

* * *

Chapter 3

We were waiting impatiently for about 30 minutes when we heard Wade's car approaching. I mouthed him a "thank you" and we got into his car. It was quite difficult to fit in it but there wasn't other way.

"Wade, thanks again" I repeated.

"No problem" he said and started the car, I was in the middle, Nick was on my left and Dalton was on my right, each of them holding their girlfriends.

"So, what actually happened?" Carly asked.

"I had car trouble. I firstly hit a deer and then my car wasn't starting"

"A deer you said?" Wade asked surprised.

"Yeah, otherwise there was no way to crowd in that hole" Nick taunted looking outside the window.

"Nick, please" I said strictly.

"So…" Carly pretended to ignore his comment "your car broke down?" What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I might go to that town near the camp site to find someone to fix it"

"But how do you know that there is a town near the camp site?"

"Once again I don't know, we'll see, but there is no way I am leaving my car. Maybe someone has already stolen it"

"Don't be silly. It doesn't start and you don't have any important things in it, do you?" Nick asked me and I looked at him like I had seen a ghost when I realized I had forgotten my wallet.

"Oh god, that's not my day, I forgot my wallet. That was the only really important thing I had in it"

"Don't worry maybe we could find someone immediately" Dalton told me and I had nothing to do but wait. When we finally arrived at a quiet place to camp out we got out of the car and we saw Paige and Blake sitting on a chair kissing. Me, Dalton and Nick made a face and we helped Wade with his stuff. Actually me and Dalton went to help while Nick was lighting up a cigarette and opened a beer that Blake had just passed him.

"Yeah don't help us or nothing!" Dalton yelled and I laughed. "Come on let's help Wade" I said sweetly and he obeyed smiling at me.

"Do you want to go into town tonight?" he asked me. "When?" I asked.

"Now" He simply answered " I don't know, isn't it late?"

"Well, maybe, but we have to hurry otherwise someone could strip your car tonight"

"You are right" I said and I went to leave but suddenly stopped and looked at him again realizing his offer. "Dalton, are we going together?"

"Of course, what do you want to leave you go alone to that place in the dark?"

"Very nice of you but… you should stay here with Maribel, she is not well"

"I'm going with you and that's final" he said and left me before I could say no. I went after him and I sat with the girls. After a while I saw Dalton and Maribel talking and from the look on their faces I could say they were arguing. I somehow felt guilty for their fight. I returned to Carly and I pretended to join their conversation. After a while I saw Dalton coming to me "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I have nothing to take with me except my car keys anyway" I said and I stood up.

"Guys where are you going you don't even know where this place is"

"Carly, I have to go"

"But it seems dangerous"

"I know but just let me try it. If we won't find it we are coming back, ok?"

"Fine, take this" She handed me a flashlight and hugged me.

"Be careful" Paige said.

"Are you sure you wanna go with septic man?" Nick joked.

"Shut up dude!" Dalton shouted and made Nick laugh.

"Dalt, come on it's getting late" I said and we started walking into the woods. After a few minutes of silence I broke the ice.

"I saw you and Maribel arguing" I told him coldly.

"We didn't arguing" he lied.

"What else do you call it?"

"I just told her I was going with you and she didn't have a problem…"

"She did" I interrupted him. He didn't talk for a moment when he opened his mouth again.

"Do you want my jacket? It's freezing and…"

"Look, I don't know what you want but I know what I want and I don't want to be the third person" I said nervously and I handed him the flashlight, walking faster and leaving him behind. I walked rapidly and I suddenly slipped into a pile of carcasses. I screamed and Dalton run after me.

"Sabina!" he said shouted and he hurried to find me. "Look out! There are dead animals out here. I'm stuck!" I yelled frightened.

"Hold on I'm coming, I'm coming" he said and he turned the light to where I was. He quickly climbed down the bloody mess and took me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked me looking me straight in the eyes "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" He quietly asked and I buried my head into his chest. I closed my eyes for a moment and after that I felt car lights blinding me. Dalton released me and I saw a man walking out of his car and throw a dead deer, adding a new member to the bloody mess.

"Hey! What is that?" I asked and he looked at me with a strange look. He was not very tall, with blond dirty hair and yellow teeth. His clothing was dirty as hell and the sultry smell invaded our nostrils making us want to throw up.

"What are you two doing in here in the middle of the night?" he asked and I looked at Dalton not knowing what to say.

"We, ah, we had car trouble and…" I heard Dalton saying and I thought that the car was mine and I had put him in so much trouble.

"Well, I got some gas in the truck if…" the man started.

"No. We need someone to fix it. We hit a deer like this"

"Do you throw them everywhere?" I asked him a little pissed, still holding Dalton's jacket.

"No miss, I don't know what you are talking about"

"A deer in the middle of the road, I don't know, it's a bit strange isn't it?" Dalton asked.

"Not in here. Many of us are hunters so it is usual. It's easier when you get used to it.

"I don't think I could ever get used to it" I said.

"You can get used to anything if you are around it long enough. If they are fresh I just take them home. Why waste the meat? Others pay to eat it, right?"

"Anyway, we need someone to fix our car" Dalton repeated. Our car? What was he saying? If it wasn't for that creepy man I would really scold him badly.

"Well, where is your car?" The man asked.

"A few miles away from the camp site, outside the forests" I answered.

"Camp site?"

"Yes, our friends are waiting for us"

"Look, you have to arrange that with Bo, he owns the gas station. I don't know if he is still awake, though"

"Is the town near?" Dalton asked and eyed the man suspiciously.

"Yeah I could give you a ride"

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised but at the same time relieved that we had found someone to take us there.

"If you like" He said and smiled to me. Dalton noticed that and he took of his jacket. He gave it to me and he covered me asking me to change my dirty blouse." Are you kidding me? You only wear a flannel, you will die from the cold"

"Just wear it" he insisted. When I was done I mouthed him an "Ok" and I followed him to the creepy man's truck. I sat in the middle and Dalton sat next to me holding my hand. I eyed him but I didn't talk. The man got into the driver seat and started the truck.

"Could you open the window please?" I asked Dalton.

"Yeah" he tried to open it but the handle was broken.

"Sorry about that. Truck's seen better days" the man apologized.

"Do you mind rolling down your window, then?" I said feeling dizzy from the smell.

"Not at all. How is it now?" he asked kindly.

"It's not that bad" I said slightly smiling.

"Well, do you usually go hunting at night?" Dalton asked.

"No, I just had them on the back from my morning hunting and I decided to throw them at night"

"Oh…" it was all I said and I looked at my watch. It read 10:30.

"I know it's a bit late but I have to get my car done. I forgot my wallet in it and I don't want anyone to strip it.

"It's okay. You just have to find Bo"

"You think he would follow us to her tonight?" Dalton asked not believing that the man called Bo would follow us that late to repair my car.

"Look, it is his job. I don't think he will have any problem" I nodded and I looked at the knife at his belt.

"Do you like knives?" He asked me excited.

"No… not really" I said and I leaned a little bit more on Dalton.

"Tools of the trade. You wanna see it?"

"That's okay"

"It's a bowie. It's a good knife. That'll cut through anything" He said and he abruptly pinned it on the side of the truck which was in front of me. I jumped and Dalton did the same when he jerkily stopped the car at the same time.

"What's going on? You said the town was up here" Dalton asked confused.

"Well, yeah, there is. It's just around that bend. I gotta flip my hubs into four-wheel. You mind giving me a hand?"

"Are you sure about that? Where was the last time you were in here?" I asked him and the look on his face changed.

"You don't believe me? I forgot this way in's washed out, that's all"

"Alright, thanks but we'll walk the rest of the way. You've done enough" Dalton tried to be kind.

"Now, why would you want to do that? The man insisted.

"Look, we wanna walk, okay? Just let us out now" I slightly yelled and he finally gave in.

"Sure" he said and he headed to Dalton's side taking his knife with him. That made me afraid and I pulled Dalton to my side.

"Well, get out, then" he told us angrily "Try and do something nice for someone…"

"Look, it's not like that we appreciate it" Dalton tried to seem grateful but the man seemed stricken.

"Yeah, I can tell"

"Sorry" I simply said to him and I looked at Dalton.

"Let's go" He obeyed and we started walking. We had to pass a small river by stepping on some big rocks that were in it. We were a bit shaken from our previous experience but we didn't know what awaited us once we arrived.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEWS ARE KEEPING ME WRITING :)


End file.
